


Slime Girls Chapter Molly

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Slime Girls [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, No Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obedience, Tentacles, still sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Having been taken as a pet by Molly the Sea-Witch, Omori is taught a brutal lesson in submission and obedience.
Relationships: Omori & molly
Series: Slime Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159823
Kudos: 19





	Slime Girls Chapter Molly

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this series represent separate dream cycles, and thus do not occur in any particular order.

>Omori's dream moved in cycles.  
>Always an adventure. Usually searching for Basil. Often Omori and his friends are defeated or suffer some terrible fate. Never is the adventure concluded. Always it resets.  
>At various times in the endless cycle of dreams, Omori and friends made it all the way to Deeper Well and met Humphrey, along with the "tenants" in his gut, the Slime Girls.  
>Often Omori and friends defeated the Slime Girls, only to be eaten by Humphrey.  
>Often the Slime girls were victorious, and every party member capable of dying did so.  
>Sometimes, Omori would encounter something that almost brings back a bad memory, and the dream would reset then and there.  
>And sometimes, the Slime girls would be victorious, and they'd split up the party, taking them as "pets".  
>When that happened, Omori would never see his friends again for as long as that cycle persisted, but it was okay.

>This is the story of one such dream cycle, where the party was defeated, and Molly was the one to choose Omori as her pet.  
>Molly was the oldest sister and the most cunning, always speaking in a kindly sort of way, which belied her somewhat cruel tendencies in how she treated her pets.  
>The dream cycles where Omori became a pet often followed a similar pattern. He would be captured. He would resist. He would be punished. He would submit. He would enjoy for a while, and then the dream would eventually reset.  
>Molly always chained her new pet to her bed via a collar.  
>Omori always wondered at the implications of being chained to her bed, although another part of his mind knew the implications perfectly well, and was excited by them.  
>After leaving Omori chained up for long enough that he would be acclimated to his surroundings, Molly returned to give him an "orientation".

>"Did you miss me, darling?", she would say with a cruel smile and a mocking charm.  
>Omori averted his eyes, refusing to acknowledge her  
>"Oh, don't be that way, darling. I came here *just* to spend a little time with you. Is spending time with me really so bad?"  
>In spite of the kindness in her words, everything about her tone spoke to her power over Omori. He was meant to be honored that she would spend her time with him.  
>Dropping her previous line of conversation, Molly moved directly to business.  
>"Come here, little boy, lets get to knew each other a little better", she said, as the many thick tentacles where her legs should have been quickly crawled up onto the bed, carrying her with them.  
>Omori saw her approach and attempted to scramble away from where he lay on the bed, but he was swiftly caught as her thick tentacles tangled themselves around all his limbs, pulling him face to face with Molly.  
>Staring into Molly's beautiful blue face as she smiled at him, she continued, "First of all, lets give ourselves a little more freedom of movement..."  
>Molly reached a tentacle from who-knows-where to wiggle down between the cleavage at the front of her dress, before producing a small key, which she used to remove Omori's collar.  
>Turning him around again, she wrapped his entire body in her thick tentacles, as they gently squeezed him backwards into Molly, with his head now resting between her breasts.  
>"See? This isn't so bad, is it?" she cooed, as every one of her tentacles gently nuzzled the part of his body it was wrapped around.  
>Leaning forward to whisper in his ear, she continued, "You're going to enjoy being my pet" pronouncing the P in "pet" with so much emphasis that it blew a puff of air into his ear.

>She whispered into his ear as her tentacles squirmed against his body, "First of all, I need to train you a bit and make you a good pet"  
>"So why don't we start with the most basic of the basics and see how you do?"  
>Omori was conflicted between his desire to refuse or ignore Molly, and his curiosity about what she might demand from him.  
>From somewhere below, a thick tentacle raised up into Omori's sight, pointed directly at his face.  
>Still whispering, Molly continued, "Its very very easy, darling. We're just going to establish that you can obey an order, okay?"  
>The tip of the tentacle waved at Omori's face  
>"When I tell you to, and *because* I tell you to, you're going to stretch your cute little head forward and kiss the tip of that tentacle. Do you understand? It really couldn't be easier."  
>Omori understood, and didn't even particularly mind kissing her tentacle, but rejected the notion that he would be a pet following her commands.  
>"Okay now, darling. Kiss my tentacle."  
>Omori turned his face away curtly.

>"Ohhhh?" she responded, before saying with a dangerous calm, "Sweet little boy, are you very *very* sure that's what you want to do?"  
>Omori turned his face a little further away from her tentacle.  
>"Okay then, darling. I respect your decision.", she gently concluded.  
>Suddenly, Omori's body was being manhandled. Lifted aloft, everything was a chaotic swarm of tentacles, firmly moving his body precisely according to Molly's desire.  
>When Omori came to rest, he was laying with his stomach on the skirt portion of Molly's dress, with a pair of tentacles supporting his stomach, with his wrists and ankles bound and pulled downward.  
>It was a position reminiscent of a child being bent over the knee of their parent.  
>As Molly spoke, her voice was nothing but sweetness and pouting mockery: "And now, my naughty little pet, I'm going to punish you until you become a good, sweet little pet, okay?"  
>Omori had no time to process the meaning of this as she took her right "arm" tentacle, and swiftly ripped his shorts downward, exposing his pale buttocks.  
>She slowly ran her arm/tentacle across his exposed butt cheeks, the suckers along the surface giving his skin nibbling little kisses as they went.  
>Then, she drew the large, heavy tentacle away from his butt, extending it all the way outwards to her right, before forcefully swinging it back into his butt with a loud "SMACK", spanking Omori so hard that it rattled his teeth.

>She spanked him again, and then again. Immediately adopting a slow, perfectly steady, merciless rhythm.  
>Had she simply spanked him once, Omori might have given serious reconsideration to his decision to defy her.  
>As it stood, these repeated spanks were each so hard, so earth shattering, and it sent Omori into a near panic, hurting so bad he thought he would surely die.  
>He squirmed desperately. He was only bound by his wrists and ankles, giving him plenty of ways to move around.  
>She kept hitting the same spot over and over, always perfectly centered at the thickest part of his butt, yet the repeated trauma was causing that spot to become incredibly sensitive.  
>After five strokes, Omori was focused wholly on shifting himself some way so that she'd just hit a different part of his butt.  
>No matter how he moved, her strike was perfectly centered on that maddening spot each time.  
>After fifteen strokes, Omori began to dread the moment when Molly pulled her tentacle away more than the moment of impact.  
>He realized that she was intentionally using her suction cups on the incredibly sensitive, bruising skin at the spot where she was pounding away.  
>The little pinches and pulls as she yanked those suction cups loose was now even more intense than the spanking itself.  
>After thirty strokes, Omori began to fade. He existed only in the short instants when her tentacle impacted, then again when she pulled away.  
>He felt no further anticipation or dread between strokes, only a vague awareness of some distant thumping sound that he could feel flow through his body  
>But during those instants when he existed, his mind screamed with agony before ceasing to exist and forgetting in the next instant  
>After God-knows-how-many strokes, the thumping stopped.

>Opening his eyes slightly, Omori found himself greeted by a lovely blue face.  
>He couldn't remember who this person was, but she was very pretty, and something inside Omori told him that she was also very scary.  
>Molly was pleased as she mock-pouted, "Ohhhhh, you seem to have become a *very* sweet little pet, haven't you?"  
>Omori heard her saying something. He could understand every word she said, but his mind forgot the last word before she uttered the next, preventing him from understanding her sentences.  
>Then he saw a familiar thing in front of him. It was waving a little.  
>"Now let's try again, shall we? My sweet little darling, won't you please kiss the tip of my tentacle?" she said, now mock-begging him.  
>Omori still did not understand what she said, but as the tentacle grew close to him, his eyes shot wide and he recognized it.  
>Not quite remembering Molly's instruction, Omori simply knew that it was very very important that he do a thing with this tentacle.  
>He grabbed it with both hands. Apparently his hands were free now.  
>She told him to do a thing. It was something with his mouth.  
>In response to this vague memory, Omori did everything he could think of except biting.  
>In the end, he essentially stuck the end of her tentacle into his mouth and desperately licked and sucked on it.  
>Amused at his naked desperation, Molly sighed, "Well, that's close enough, I suppose..."

EPILOGUE  
>"Oh little darling~, I'm home~!", Molly called.  
>Omori sprang into action, arranging himself as he'd been instructed: kneeling at the bottom right corner of her bed, facing towards the foot, toes curled under his feet, hands folded in his lap, left hand on top, head bowed.  
>He'd earned the privilege of spending his days unbound by a collar and chain, and he intended to keep that privilege.  
>Rounding the corner, Molly saw her darling little pet, perfectly arranged just as she'd instructed, and sweetly greeted him, "Awwwww, how has my sweet boy been? Did you have a nice day?".  
>She expected no response as she extended her arm/tentacle towards Omori's face.  
>He quickly and gently kissed the very tip.  
>"Darling~ I have a surprise for you today!" she gleefully declared.  
>Omori knew to dread Molly's surprises.  
>She sat on the bed next to where he knelt, wrapping her left arm around his shoulder before producing a small vial of pink liquid, which she held out in front of them.  
>"I got a little something from Marina! Would you like to know what it does?" she said in a sweet, almost gossipy tone.  
>Omori didn't know the answer to that question, in truth, but he knew Molly would want him to answer "Yes", so he nodded.  
>"Well, if you insist, I'll tell you." she began, leaning in to gently rest her head on Omori's shoulder as she spoke, still looking at the vial.  
>"The drug in this vial, when injected into a person, will cause a 'geometric increase in inter-cellular elasticity'."  
>Turning Omori's head to face her, she cheerfully continued, "That means that when I inject you with *this* vial, *you* will become stretchy!", she uttered the last word with a particular mischievous excitement.  
>She suddenly leaned forward, mouth now directly next to his ear. She spoke her next sentence in a whisper, slowly enunciating every word, each syllable as sharp as a knife.  
>"I am going to shove my entire arm up your butt."


End file.
